Debris
by caitd
Summary: An unexpected letter causes Vera to re-evaluate her life. The prequel is to this is called Freefalling and is now up.
1. Chapter 1

The squeak of the wipers and large drops of rain hammering the windscreen drowned out the faint sound of the radio as Vera made her way home to her cottage. Shaking the water off her hat and coat as she entered her hallway she picked the post up from the floor, and turning on the kitchen light threw the post onto the worktop and made her way into the lounge where she was greeted by her adorable tabby and white cat which she gently picked up.

"What have ye been up to"

Vera walked her out to the kitchen "What shall we have for dinner, would ye like salmon?".

Vera squeezed a small pouch of cat food into the pink bowl before opening her fridge.

Smelling the contents of a plastic container she raised her eyebrows before putting it into the microwave and stood watching her cat as she waited for the bleep.

As she washed the plastic container and plate she glanced over at the post. An unusual looking letter, unlike the others which were mostly bills of junk mail caught her eye.

She shook her hands into the sink before drying them with a towel and carefully picked up the envelope. As she opened it and began reading her hands began to tremble. She pushed her stomach into the worktop as she continued reading as if the pain of that could distract from the contents of the letter. The trembling worsened and soon she could feel the contents of her stomach rising to her throat and without warning her meal ejected from her body and into the sink.

The sudden echo of the doorbell stopped her vomiting as she stood still hoping the unwanted visitor would go away.

"Vera...Vera I know you are home so you can put the crisps and chocolate away and let me in".

Vera stood holding onto the edge of the sink and whispered "Please Joe, go away".

"Vera...open up its freezing out here" He begged as he shut the letterbox.

Vera made her way down her hallway muttering to herself as she opened the door.

Joe quickly entered and took his coat off. As he placed it on the rack by the front door he turned turned to Vera who was leaning against the wall of the hallway and not wishing to make eye contact.

"It's Michael Sykes" He began.

"I don't mean to be rude love but I am very tired". Vera announced as she gazed at the floor.

Jo narrowed his eyes. "Vera, what's going on".

"As I said pet I am exhausted and just want an early night". She explained before being rudely interrupted.

"Vera I know you too long now look at me". Joe answered as he moved closer to Vera.

She slowly lifted her head and he could see immediately that something was wrong.

"Are you OK, what's the matter I only left you an hour ago".

Vera waver her hand "I am fine it's just something I ate, nothing a decent nights sleep won't cure".

Joe shook his head. "I don't believe you, you were fine earlier".

"For goodness sake will you just leave it this once Joe." Vera snapped as she shook her head and reverted her gaze back to the floor. "Just go home Joe and leave work until the morning."

Felling irate at trying to help Joe took his coat and shut the front door, not slamming it but shutting it hard enough for the letterbox to open and close.

Vera slid down the wall and buried her face in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning she woke suddenly and began rubbing her neck. She dozed off in the armchair and the faint light of the lamp shone on the letter. The contents came flooding back to her as she momentarily took in her surroundings and she could feel her stomach sink.

She arrived at work and made her way across the open plan office.

"Morning boss" Kenny smiled as he lifted a folder from his desk.

Vera raised her hand "Not now Kenny" as she headed for the sanctuary of her private little office.

Shutting her door she immediately closed the blinds and sat down taking a deep breath while turning on her computer.

Joe barged in and made his way over to her desk. "What was last night about".

Vera rolled her eyes. "Joe, in case you have forgotten I am your boss and therefore don't need to be interrogated, and I will thank you to knock before you barge in here is that clear".

Joe shook his head as he walked out and slammed the door. "You are unbelievable".

"Somebody got out of the wrong side of bed this morning, what's got her". Kenny asked as Joe walked by his desk.

"If only I knew". Joe replied as he flopped down into his chair and adjusted his computer screen.

Kenny reluctantly knocked on the office door and waited for a response before entering. Joe glanced over as Kenny disappeared into the office. Moments later he returned and called out to Joe. "Come on, you're with me today we have to go and give our friend Michael a visit".

Joe looked at him confused. "She's leaving us to it".

Kenny smiled as he picked up his car keys "Yep and if you are lucky you can buy me lunch".

Joe glanced at the closed office door before gathering his belongings and following Kenny.

Later that evening the office had emptied out. Joe could see the dim light in Vera's office. He slowly walked over and through a small gap in the blinds he could see Vera sitting at her desk. He debated with himself if he should knock or not and waited for a few moments. He gently knocked at the door.

"Come in". She whispered gently her voice sounding croaky as though she hadn't spoken all day.

Joe slowly made his way into the office. Vera began typing and he knew it was a distraction.

"I just wanted to apologise for earlier". Joe began.

Vera didn't revert her gaze and continued to read the screen in front of her. "See you in the morning Joe".

Joe sat down and clasped his hands "Vera what's going on".

She continued to type "I don't know what you are talking about".

Joe sighed "I am talking about you...your behaviour last night, and this morning not to mention not going out yourself to talk to Michael it's just not you".

Vera quickly interrupted "Joe for goodness sake, can you just leave it be this once".

He shook his head "I am concerned about you".

"I am not your concern Joe so if that's all I have a lot of work to do". Vera pointed towards the door.

Joe held his hands up as though the firing squad had him surrounded "Fine, I give up".

The next morning the team gathered for a briefing. Joe glanced around looking for Vera. Her office door was open but there was no sign of her.

"She's not in yet". Kenny muttered as he noticed Joe eyeing the room.

"Has she called". Joe asked trying to hide his concern.

Kenny shook his head "nobody has heard a word".

"I have to see a man about a dog Kenny I will be back as soon as I can". Joe disappeared down the corridor.


	3. Chapter 3

Joe drove to Vera's cottage and on approach immediately noticed her car, which was a clear indicator she wasn't far. He made his way to the front door and rang the doorbell. The lack of response concerned him as he began knocking on the door. As he stood back he glanced at the window which was dark due to the curtains being shut.

"Vera" he called repeatedly. "I am not going anywhere until you talk to me".

He waited for a few moments before making his way to the back of the property.

He knocked at the back door more vigorously

A pale disheveled figure appeared through the small window pane in the door.

"Vera let me in" he pleaded I am freezing out here.

As Vera unlocked the door Joe stepped inside and took in the sight before him.

With her eyes red and swollen and her hair uncombed, this was not the strong woman he had grown so fond of.

"Oh Vera, what's going on". He asked searching her eyes for answers.

Vera shrugged trying her hardest to fight back the tears yet not making any eye-contact she gave a nod for him to follow her to the kitchen.

"Why don't I make us a cuppa and you can tell me what's been going on". Joe stated as he gave the kettle a shake before clicking the button.

Vera gave a dismissive sigh "It will take more than a cuppa".

Joe smiled "I have all day, my boss isn't in the office today". He could see his humor wasn't welcomed.

"Vera are you ill please just tell me". He blurted out bluntly not wishing to hide his concern.

She shook her head "No pet I am not ill".

"I am worried sick about you, you are distracted, irritable, not to mention how rough you look".

"Oh thanks pet, come around here to make me feel better did you". Vera asked.

Joe smiled "You know what I mean".

Vera titled her head back and closed her eyes. "It's personal Joe and I think I need to get my head around it first".

"Are you in financial trouble" He began "I can lend you money I don't have a lot but I have some savings"

Vera opened her eyes and shook her head "It's not financial Joe".

Vera opened a drawer and retrieved a letter. She slowly handed it over and turned away to look out the window as he began to read the contents. She held onto the worktop and closed her eyes trying hard not to let Joe see the tear that had escaped.

"I don't understand" he began.

"It's all there Joe you are the detective". Vera continued to stare out the window not wanting see the expression on Joe's face.

He glanced up at Vera as he heard a sniffle. He stood up and placed his arm around her shoulders and nestling her head into his chest she began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shush". Joe gave her a gentle squeeze "It will be OK".

Vera pulled away and wiped her eyes with her hands. She placed her hands on her hips and sighed as she tried desperately to redeem herself.

"Oh Joe".

Joe placed the letter on the table. "What are you going to do"

Vera glanced up at the ceiling and smiled. "I have been asking myself that question, over and over".

"You never said". Joe began before being interrupted.

"Why would I" Vera sighed folding the letter and placing it back in the drawer. "It was a long time ago".


	4. Chapter 4

"You need to reply to the letter no matter what you decide". Joe stated as Vera shut the drawer.

"Oh do I now". She snapped "All my life I have had people telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing, well you know what Joe, I will decide if I am going to reply or not".

Joe shook his head "That letter took guts Vera, the least it deserves is a response".

Vera raised her eyebrows. "Healed wounds".

"Wounds don't heal unless they are treated" Joe stated "and judging by your reaction to the letter I would say they are anything but healed, so there's no point kidding anyone let alone yourself".

Vera sat at the table and placed her head in her hands.

"Peter" she whispered as she lifted her head while a tear escaped and made its way slowly down her cheek.

Joe nodded as he watched her intently.

"I loved him". Her lip wobbled as she bit down on it.

Joe gently took her hand and held her fingers as she wrapped them around his thumb, while he waited for her to continue.

"We started the force at the same time, we trained together, we were best friends". Vera released her grip on Joe and ran her fingers through her hair. "I fell in love with him".

"And the feeling wasn't mutual" Joe asked.

"It was" Vera replied sharply "It was, we were seeing each other for a while, a long while the future, we were making plans for the future".

Vera shook her head as she tried once again to compose herself. "He died, on a job, it should have been me, he was covering for me".

"You can't blame yourself" Joe whispered.

"I do Joe, every single day. He was so kind always looking out for me, he protected me. We were called to a disturbance and he was stabbed. If I had of gone to the call instead of him I would have waited for backup and he would still be here ".

"You don't know that Vera, no matter what happened it wasn't your fault, it was the lunatic with the knife". Joe explained.

Vera shook her head as she closed her eyes. "I had just told him I was pregnant, that's why he went instead of me. After that day things were never to be the same again. Weeks went past and I eventually told my Dad I was pregnant. He went ballistic, told me to get rid as I could barely look after myself at that time".

"That's awful" Joe whispered

Vera nodded in agreement "It was far too late to 'get rid' as he put it".

"So you had the baby" Joe asked.

Vera nodded as she gave a small smile "I had the baby, I couldn't look at her but I will never forget hearing her cry. I knew if I saw her I wouldn't want to give her away so it was easier to just pretend it wasn't happening".

"Did you think about keeping her" Joe asked.

"When I thought it was going to be me and Peter, there was no doubt, but I couldn't bring a baby into that house, not the way he went on, not that he would have given me that option, he made it quite clear what I needed to do. He resented me so he certainly wasn't going to have an illegitimate grandchild."

Joe reached out and took Vera's hand again. "I am so sorry, that must have been awful".

Vera gave his hand a squeeze "I just blocked it out , it makes life more bearable".

"Didn't you want to find her" Joe asked quizzically.

Vera poured herself a whisky and took a large gulp. She placed the glass on the table "I am not what she is looking for".

"You are exactly what she is looking for" Joe explained as he watched her pour another whisky.

"She is looking for a family, a glamorous mother, siblings...a story Joe, not me, not this".

Joe smiled "She's looking for you, an amazing caring woman who is fantastic at what she does".

Vera gave a warm smile. "She will be disappointed if I turn up, I know that much, anyway Joe, don't you have criminals to catch.

Joe stood up and placed his cup in the sink. "Open those curtains and let some light in, and Vera you know where I am if you need me".

"Thanks". She whispered.

Joe made his way to the door as Vera followed. He turned before leaving and tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear he gently kissed her on the cheek. "I would be made up if you were my mother".

Vera's eyes welled up and she swallowed hard keeping the tears at bay as Joe disappeared.

The next Joe arrived just as the morning briefing had started. Rushing to his desk he hung his coat over his chair and quickly made his way over to the team. He tried his best to hide his smile as he realised his boss was back.

"Michael Sykes, I want to know all of his movements over the last week, Kenny I want you to check all CCTV on West Street on Friday night, Joe you are with me we are going to give him a call". Vera stated as she drew on the white board.

Joe gathered two cardboard cups from the hot drinks van and made his way back to his car. Handing a cup to Vera she placed her two hands around it and enjoyed the warmth.

"Do you think he is guilty". Joe asked as he lifted the plastic lid and blew on the hot coffee.

Vera nodded as she carefully took a sip "I have no doubt Joe, but we need to be careful before we bring him in". Vera began blowing on the hot drink as she looked out at the view from the car.

"I have replied to the letter " Vera stated not wishing to make eye-contact.

Joe turned to her "Really, oh Vera that's fantastic".

She pursed her lips "We will see".

Joe watched Vera as she stared out of the window. "It will be fine".

Vera shook her head "I don't think you have any idea how terrified I am".

"Probably not half as terrified her" Joe replied "But if she is anything like you then you have absolutely nothing to worry about". Joe paused and smiled "or maybe you have".

Vera smiled as she hit Joe's arm "Cheeky bugger".


	5. Chapter 5

Joe pulled the hood of his coat over his head and grabbing a white plastic bag he opened his car door and embraced the heavy downpour as he ran towards the cottage.

"I just got a mix of things". He stated as he hung his coat up on the rack in the hallway and made his way into the kitchen.

"You dish up pet I am just going to nip to the loo there are beers in the fridge ". Vera said as she left the kitchen.

Joe began dishing up the dinner and placed the plates on trays as he retrieved two bottles of beer from the fridge. Looking for a bottle opener he searched the drawers. As he opened the last drawer an envelope lay on top. He glanced at the kitchen door before picking it up. The name on it was familiar and it was addressed to an address down south . He heard the toilet flushing so quickly put the envelope into his coat pocket and opened the beers.

As Vera returned Joe handed her a tray and they made their way into the lounge and sat in front of the warm crackly fire.

"How is the family". Vera asked not really something she was ever interested in but felt it her duty to ask on the odd occasion.

"Good thanks". Joe smiled. "Have you had a reply yet from the letter you sent".

Vera paused momentarily. "Letter... oh the letter no not yet". She took a sip from the beer bottle and smiled almost an apologetic smile.

"There's more beers if you fancy it"

"I need to get home after this or Celine won't be happy if I miss the bedtime story".

She smiled as she watched him eat his meal.

The next morning Vera was getting ready for work. In her usual hurry she quickly fed the cat and grabbed a chocolate bar for her journey. She opened the drawer in which she kept her sugar stash and immediately noticed a missing envelope.

"Where are you, where are you". She repeated as she frantically searched the kitchen cupboards.

She slammed the door shut as she realised where it had gone.

Grabbing her keys she made her way out of the house and slammed the front door almost knocking the small panes of glass from it.

As she barged through the open plan office she approached Joe's desk.

"Joe my office now"

She waited for him to enter before slamming the door.

"Where's the letter".

"What letter". He replied dismissively.

"You know bloody well what letter I don't have time for games Joe, just give me the bloody thing". Her eyes were wide and her face was red and blotchy with anger.

Joe was taken aback. He had seen Vera angry over the years but never this angry and certainly never at him.

He swallowed hard and almost whispered "I..., I posted it".

Vera picked a large folder from her desk and threw it at the wall knocking a lump of plaster to the floor. "What the hell did you go and do that for".

Joe could see Kenny looking in the window wondering what was going on.

"It needed posting, the girl needed a response and it wasn't looking like you were going to do it Vera".

Vera gripped her hair with her hands ."It wasn't up to you Joe, it wasn't your decision to make. Have you any idea what you have done".

Joe walked over towards Vera and rested his arms on the desk. "Yes Vera. I done what you should have. All that rubbish about you replying, that was just so I didn't ask questions. Well you know what, I am sorry I posted the bloody thing".

Vera nodded as she bit on lip and without saying a word she stormed out of the office and slammed the door.

As he emerged the whole team were silent and their eyes followed him to his desk.

As he sat down Kenny slid his chair over. "What's got her today, I could hear her shouting from the coffee machine".

Joe shook his head as he began typing on his computer.

As the day passed there was still no sign of Vera and Joe became unnerved.

"Anybody know where she's gone". Joe asked hoping somebody would have an idea.

"Speak to Mr Sykes". Kenny replied.

"Not on her own" Joe stated.

Kenny smiled "The mood she's in today I'd say Sykes is more to be pitied".

Joe shook his head "When will that woman ever learn".

Kenny turned in his chair "What was all that about earlier".

"Just the usual". Joe didn't look up from the screen hoping Kenny wouldn't pursue the matter.

As Joe drove home he made a detour to Vera's house. He noticed the place in darkness and the driveway empty. He tapped on the steering wheel "Where are ya".

He pulled away and drove the scenic way home through the village. He eyed the car park of the local pub for her car but there was no sign. He pulled out his mobile and redialed her number. He shook his head as it went to voicemail. "Vera, look I am really sorry can you please call me".

Joe made his way home and was greeted by Celine.

"Any sign yet" she asked as he sat down to dinner.

"Nothing all day, it's just not like her, I have looked everywhere I can think of, I have left messages and nothing".

Celine could see how worried he was. "Why don't you go out when you have eaten and have another look".

Joe nodded "I think I am going to have to if I want any sleep tonight".


	6. Chapter 6

Joe made his way back to Vera's but there was still no sign of her.

He drove around past the pub again and decided to check the the car park they often visit by the sea. As he pulled out of the village he spotted her car parked outside the small church.

He parked next do it and made his way inside. Glancing around the empty church he stepped outside. He noticed a familiar figure sitting on a bench in the graveyard. He slowly made his way over unsure of the response he would get. Vera didn't acknowledge his presence as he sat down next to her and glanced at the name on the grave opposite him.

"I have been looking for you". Joe whispered as he noticed the fresh flowers on the grave

"I haven't been far". Vera replied quietly still not meeting Joe's gaze.

"I am truly sorry for posting that letter I had no idea".

Vera smiled "I shouldn't have gone off at you like that".

Joe turned towards her "Why didn't you post it".

Vera smiled "I was going to, but I thought it best to leave things are they are".

"Aren't you curious". Joe asked quizzically.

"Everyday Joe, everyday". Vera sighed as she turned to Joe.

"So why leave it then".

"It will just lead to disappointment".

He could see her eyes fill so he gently placed his arm around her and pulled her into his chest "It deserves a chance. You owe it to yourself and to her Vera. You wrote the letter".

They sat for a few moments before it started to rain.

Joe stood up and walked ahead slightly "Why don't you say goodbye to Peter and I'll take you for a drink".

Vera raised her eyebrows "Well I'll be damned, Joe Ashworth parting with money, I'll just have to take you up on that offer".

Joe smiled "It's the least I can do then maybe one day I'll be forgiven".

Vera linked Joe's arm as they left the graveyard "Maybe one day".

Joe placed the drinks on the table and draped his coat over the vacant chair beside him. Vera warmed her hands on the open fire.

"You allowed out this late".

Joe smiled as he took a sip from his pint. "Celine calls you the other woman so I told her we had a date".

"You wish".

Joe leaned towards the fire and threw one of the nearby logs onto it. He turned to Vera who stared wide eyed oblivious to her surroundings. "If I could get that letter back I would".

Vera rested her elbow on the table and cupped her chin in her hand. "I wanted to send it I just didn't have the bottle". She continued watching the fire.

"Do you visit Peter often". He asked.

Vera's eyes filled up but she managed to hold back the tears "As often as I can, usually when I have something on my mind. I used to spend hours sitting there just talking to him".

Joe took Vera's free hand, it was cold so he placed it between the palms of his hand. "You still miss him".

Vera gave a small smile as she turned to him "He was my best friend, a gentleman. The day I lost him a part of me went with him."

"I can't even begin to imagine". Joe replied as he let go of Vera's hand and sat back in his chair.

She placed her glass on the table "Oh enough of me now Joe, you better get yourself home or the kids won't know who you are".

He downed the end of his pint and stood up "I'm in no hurry" he waved his glass "Another".

Vera nodded as he walked to the bar and shortly returned with drinks "We have half an hour".

Vera looked confused

"Celine is making us dinner, I told her we will be there in half an hour".

"I have to..." Vera began but was interrupted by Joe.

"We are not taking no for an answer so drink up".

Vera sat back slightly bemused and quietly finished her drink. It wasn't that she was ungrateful she just didn't enjoy polite conversation as she never knew what to say. Whenever she visited Joe's home she always felt awkward. She hadn't a clue how to behave with his kids and couldn't bear listening to Celine talk about recipes. She just wanted to go home but knew she had no choice but to endure an evening at the Ashworth's.


	7. Chapter 7

As Thursday evening arrived Vera sat in her office when Kenny received a call. He made his way into the office.

"Ma'am Michael Sykes has been found guilty they reckon he will get at least ten years"

Vera smiled "Well round up the troops Kenny and get a table booked at that place down the road".

Kenny nodded as Joe entered. "Did I hear right, are you actually joining us". He laughed.

"Quickly Joe before I change my mind it took us months to get that sod". Vera took her coat and made her way through the office "First round is on me".

After the meal they all went into the little pub next door. Vera paid for the round as she watched the team chat and laugh. She quietly slipped out and pulled her scarf tight as she embraced the cold wind.

"Vera, where are you going". Joe called as shivered leaving the porch and crossing the road. She turned to him. "You enjoy your night pet I have to get home".

"You can't leave, stay for another I will see you get home". Joe pleaded.

Vera continued to walk as she shouted back "No hangovers in that office in the morning or I will blame you".

She grinned to herself as she climbed into her Land Rover.

As she entered her hallway she flicked on the lights and removed her coat. Picking up the post she made her way into the kitchen as she sieved through the envelopes.

She immediately noticed familiar handwriting. Her hands trembled as she opened it and read the contents. A single tear dripped onto the paper creating a smudge. She poured herself a whisky and made her way into the lounge. Pressing the letter against her chest she took a large sip from her glass and shut her eyes.

The next morning Vera sat in her office and she noticed Joe arrive in.

"Joe" she called.

As he appeared she signaled for him to shut the door. She handed him the letter to read.

Joe sat almost still as he studied it. "Vera, this weekend, she wants to meet you this weekend".

Vera nodded as he placed the letter on the desk in front of her.

"Are you OK" he asked.

"Terrified isn't the word Joe".

"You will be fine I told you, she's clearly desperate to meet you".

Vera nodded as she began typing on her computer. "Have you e-mailed her a response". Joe asked.

Vera widened her eyes as she pointed to her screen.

Joe stood up "I will leave you to it."

Vera lay awake the whole night and no matter how hard she tried she could not sleep. As she got out of the shower she carefully placed her outfit onto the bed. Pulling of the shops tag she gently laid the clothes out. She applied make-up and styled her hair.

Her doorbell rang and she quickly fixed her smart bright scarf around her neck before answering the door.

Joe stood in front of her almost not recognising the figure before him.

"Vera you look amazing".

She ran her fingers through her styled hair "Is it too much".

Joe followed her into the lounge "No not at all, I have never seen you looking so well. I just thought I would pop in and wish you luck".

Vera turned to him "Thanks Joe". She glanced at her watch "I better get going".

He walked to the car with her and gently gave her a kiss on the cheek "Stop worrying". She smiled as she shut the door and started the engine.

Making her way into the upmarket restaurant she glanced around at the occupied tables. A lady approached "Can I help you madam".

Looking over the lady's shoulder and scouring every table Vera replied "Table for two, Stanhope".

The lady checked her paperwork. "Ah yes, if you would like to come this way".

Vera followed her through to the back of the restaurant and was guided to a small candlelit table tucked away in the corner. Her heart was beating so loud she was sure the lady could hear it.

"Can I get you anything." The lady asked as she placed two menus on the table.

"No I am fine for now thanks". Vera replied as her fingers nervously tapped on the table.

She couldn't take her eyes off the direction of the door although she was not actually able to see it from her table. She could feel the nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach worsen.

Her phone rang loudly and as other diners glanced at her unamused she quickly retrieved it from her bag and switched it off. As she closed her bag a voice asked "Vera Stanhope".

Vera quickly turned around and noticed a young woman standing over her. She shot to her feet "Yes," She replied

"I'm Molly". The girl stated as she smiled at Vera.

"Of course you are" Vera replied as she the young woman put her arms around her. This wasn't anything Vera had prepared for but it felt right and so she responded.

"Sit down, sit down". Vera ordered as she took in the girls familiar features.

"You must be exhausted after driving all this way".

Molly smiled "I left quite early and to be honest I couldn't sleep last night and I haven't eaten anything since breakfast yesterday".

"Me neither, you must be starving have a look at that menu". Vera smiled.

As Vera scanned over the fancy menu she didn't recognise half the dishes. Fancy restaurants were something she tended to avoid and would prefer a bacon butty from a van any day.

"So you are from the south then" Vera asked.

"Yeah just outside London".

Vera shook her head "This place must be shock to the system then".

"It's so beautiful I love the countryside".

"Are you staying for long up here". Vera asked hoping it wasn't just a day trip.

"I'm booked into a hotel until Monday" Molly replied. "As I didn't want it to be too rushed".

"Anything on there tickle your fancy pet". Vera asked as Molly shut the menu.

Molly smiled "I think i'd prefer fish and chips by the sea, I don't know what half that stuff is".

Vera laughed "I know a good place that does just that, if you fancy it".

Molly nodded "Oh lovely I can't remember the last time I ate by the sea".

"Come on then grab your coat and lets get out of here".


	8. Chapter 8

The pair strolled along the pier both clutching fish and chips wrapped in white paper.

Vera threw her empty paper in the bin and sat on a bench overlooking the sea. "You must have so many questions for me". She stated nervously.

Molly wrapped up her papers and threw them into the bin. "I did have but I can't seem to remember half of them". She sat next to Vera.

"So you work in the police".

Vera nodded "I'm a DCI, I head investigations. I love it and I have a really good team".

Molly looked out to the sea "That is amazing. I did think about going into the force myself but got talked out of it".

Vera laughed "Of course you did it's in your genes. Long hours and late nights. It takes over. What do you do".

"Interior design. It's great because I get to work from home a lot".

"I have a project and a half for you at home".

Molly laughed. "Do you live on your own".

"Yeah I never married, not for the lack of offers," Vera laughed " I inherited my Dad's cottage, it needs work but I just don't have the time".

"So who do you live with" Vera asked as she turn towards Molly.

"I have my own flat. My boyfriend wants us to live together but I'm not quite ready to share my flat full time yet".

Vera laughed but she could not take her eyes off her. She had Peter's eyes and his big smile, and although she waited for what seemed like a lifetime for this day, she could not help but feel saddened by the void Peter had left. She felt today she needed him more than ever. She could feel the all familiar lump rise in her throat but swallowed hard. She couldn't help but secretly study the young woman. Her bright red coat complemented her glowing cheeks caused by the sea breeze. Her dark hair was almost identical in colour to Peters' and for some reason she felt as though he was there watching over them.

Vera placed her hand on top of Molly's "I explained in the letter why I had to give you up.".

Molly smiled and placed her other hand on top of Vera's. "I understand, I really do. I had a good life and great parents".

"Do they know where you are". Vera asked.

Molly shook her head. "I thought it was best not to tell them just yet."

Vera took her hand away and fixed her scarf. "What do you fancy doing while you are up here, I mean do you have any plans".

Molly shook her head "Well I was just hoping to spend some time with you really. I mean if you have the time".

Vera smiled "I have all the time in the world pet. Shall we go for a walk".

Molly stood up waited for Vera to lead the way. "So you don't have plans for tomorrow then".

Vera laughed "I'll show you around this place."

As they strolled along the seafront it started to get dark. The pair walked back to the small car park.

As Molly opened her door she turned to Vera. "Thank you so much for today I really enjoyed it".

Vera shrugged "Ah it's no problem pet. I loved every minute of it".

Vera put out her hand and Molly shook it. It looked rather awkward and formal as though she had just interviewed a witness ,but she didn't want to frighten her away. Too little or too much were the words that seemed to go through her mind all day.

As Molly sat into her car Vera held onto the door. "Shall I meet you at the hotel tomorrow".

Molly gave her a card with the hotel details on it. "Any time that suites you".

Vera shut the door and watched her car disappear before making her way home.

As she entered her cottage she shut the door and momentarily leaned against it breathing a sigh of relief.

She needed a stiff drink after today so made her way to the kitchen and poured herself a small whisky. She heard her phone bleep and immediately checked it. A simple text displayed on the screen.

"_Thank you so much for today. You were worth the wait. Looking forward to tomorrow. Mol x"._

Vera took the card Molly had given her out of her pocket. She weaved it through her fingers as she took another sip from her glass. She wondered if maybe now they have met they should leave it at that. Vera thought maybe she came across as stand offish at times but that was just nerves. She then thought how she liked her own company and tended to avoid any sort of close relationship. Molly was not a neighbour or somebody from work, she was her own flesh and blood and thought how nice it would be to get to know her properly if not for her sake then for Peters.

Picking up her phone she called the number and was put through to Molly's room.

"Hello" a voice answered.

"Its...its Vera".

"Oh hello".

"I was just wondering pet, it must be awful lonely there for you in a strange place, would you prefer to come over here, I have some wine in the fridge". Vera asked unsure once again if she was being too overpowering.

"I'd love to" Molly replied "what's your postcode and I can put it in the sat nav."

Vera laughed. "You won't find me that way,I can meet you in the village and you can follow me here".

"Great". Molly replied. "I'll see you soon".

As Vera pulled into the village she noticed Molly's car. She flashed her headlights and the car followed back to the cottage.

Vera got out of her Land Rover and walked over to Molly's car. "My humble abode".

Molly grabbed her bag and took in her surroundings. "This is amazing".

She followed Vera into the cottage. Vera searched the cupboards for a wine glass.

"White OK". She asked.

Molly placed her bag on the floor "Perfect".

Vera handed her the glass and the bottle and led her into the lounge. They sat by the open fire.

Vera sat in the chair opposite and handed Molly a photo "It's for you".

She studied it intently "He was very handsome".

Vera took a sip of her drink "I know, you look so much like him".

"The eyes" Molly stated. "I have his eyes".

Vera tried hard to stem the rising tears.

"Was he the reason you never married". Molly asked.

Vera nodded "No man could ever come close".

"Do you have any of the two of you together".

Vera stood up. "Wait here a second".

Moments later she returned with a small box.

"This one".

Molly smiled "You look really happy".

She handed the photo back to Vera.

"Don't you get lonely, out here on your own".

Vera shut the box and placed it on the small table next to her. "I find it far easier to be on my own. I work long hours and this place just takes me away from it all".

Molly took a sip from her glass as she eyed the photo of Peter.

The pair were suddenly startled by the doorbell.

"Who's that". Molly asked as Vera stood up.

Vera glanced out the window "It's Joe".

She answered the door.

"Can you not reply to a text". He asked as he entered the hallway. Vera tried to signal to him that she had a guest and thought he would at least spot the extra car on the drive, but as good a detective as he was he missed it.

He walked into the lounge and was surprised to see the young woman sitting in the chair.

"Oh I am sorry Vera I didn't realise". He began.

Vera giggled "It's OK Joe. Joe this is Molly, Molly this is Joe my Sargent".

Joe leaned over and shook her hand "Lovely to meet you".

"I was just checking you were OK. I will leave you two to it". Joe stated awkwardly.

"Not staying for a drink". Vera asked.

"I have to get back we have a babysitter tonight so I'm taking Celine out for a meal".

Vera walked Joe to the door. "Thank you Joe, for posting that letter".

Joe smiled. "I told you it was for the best".

Vera shut the door and made her way back into the lounge.

"He obviously thinks a lot of you". Molly said as she filled her glass from the bottle.

Vera rolled her eyes. "He thinks he has to look after me sometimes. He means well, he's a good lad".


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Vera searched the fridge and cupboards for something half decent to make for breakfast. She hadn't expected a guest and was almost cursing herself for her lack of organisation when it came to a food shop. She sniffed certain items from the fridge before discarding them.

A figure appeared at the kitchen door.

"Good morning" Vera smiled. "Did you sleep OK".

"Yes thanks, I think it's the country air, I have never slept so well".

Vera put the kettle on. "I was going to make us breakfast you're not vegetarian are you".

Molly smiled "No, I wouldn't last without a bacon butty".

"Oh tell me about it". Vera answered as glanced into the empty bread bin. She shut the cupboards "I know a man with a van that makes the best bacon butty, get your coat pet".

As they sat at a small plastic table eating their sandwiches Vera smiled. "I hope you don't go back down south telling people all I do is eat from vans".

"Al Fresco". Molly stated

Vera looked confused as she watched Molly take a bite.

She wiped sauce from her mouth "It's outside dining, Vera". She smiled.

Vera nodded in agreement "Al Fresco. Sounds better than not being bothered to cook I suppose".

Molly laughed "I love Al Fresco".

Vera turned towards her "How about I take you somewhere nice for dinner. There's a lovely little Indian not too far away, if you like, no pressure".

"Sounds lovely". Molly replied.

Vera smiled as she started the engine and pulled away from the small car park.

Vera didn't really know where she was driving to. "Anywhere in particular you would like to go" she asked.

Molly nodded "Not really".

"What do you normally do when you are at home". She asked hoping she would get a clue as to what to do until dinner time.

"Shopping I suppose, are there any nice shops around here".

"Oh aye" Vera answered as she made a u turn and followed the signs into town.

Vera wasn't a lover of the shops, especially at weekends. She always tended to avoid them unless it was absolutely necessary. The bright lights in department stores gave her hot flushes and getting her legs bashed by pushchairs only added to the pain.

She followed Molly around the shops and would occasionally have a sneak peak at the price tags on some of the items in the shops.

"This would look well on you". Molly stated as she lifted a top.

"Not really my thing". Vera smiled "Shopping I mean."

Molly looked disappointed "Oh you should have said, we could have done something else".

Vera laughed "No, you knock yourself out pet, I should give it a chance".

"Give it here". Vera took the top from Molly and eyed it. She could see the look on Molly's face so decided she would make the purchase.

"They have nail varnish over there" Molly began

"Don't push it". Vera answered as she made her way to the till.

Later that evening they arrived at the restaurant. Vera wore her new top and felt slightly uncomfortable as it wasn't the typical dowdy top she was used to. Molly had to reassure her before leaving the house that it suited her, which it did.

They sat at the table and began reading through the menu. Molly was a slim young lady and was dressed in a colourful top and skinny jeans. Vera remembered herself at that age and how slender she was then. She thought Molly had a weight battle coming to her within the next decade if her genes were anything to go by.

They sat throughout the meal and made polite conversation. Vera insisted on driving so only had the one drink while Molly polished off the bottle of Merlot.

As the bill was paid they made their way out of the restaurant and decided to go for a night cap in the local pub so Vera could join her in a few drinks. As they stepped out of the restaurant Vera heard her name being called. She turned around and noticed Kenny and a woman slightly younger than himself.

"What are you doing here on a school night" Kenny asked as he eyed up Molly.

Vera gave a nervous smile "Oh you know, thought I might as well make the most of a Sunday night, nothing good on TV".

Kenny nodded as he looked at Molly, waiting for an introduction.

"Well I'll let you get on, enjoy your night". Vera answered as she gave Molly's arm a gentle push. She didn't want to have to make introductions and explain the situation and the middle of a doorway certainly wasn't the place.

"Yeah you too", Kenny replied "Oh great news about Joe". He stated

Vera turned to face his as she stood on the street. "What news"

"Promotion. It will certainly keep his missus happy for a while".

Vera nodded and smiled "Oh aye, aye".

Joe had been offered promotions in the past but she thought the offer was satisfying enough for him. He never contemplated taking them and she was adamant this time was no different.

She drove herself and Molly back to the village and went into the local. They sat by the open fire and warmed their hands while they were waiting for their drinks.

"So what time will you be setting off tomorrow". Vera asked.

The bar lady placed their glasses on the table and Vera thanked her.

"Oh I expect I will be leaving as early as I can. It's a long drive and I want to get home before it's dark".

Vera took a sip from her drink "Will you come up and visit us again".

Molly gave a nervous grin "If I am welcome".

"You are always welcome".

"I start a new project on Tuesday so I will be busy for the next few weeks, but after that perhaps we can arrange another trip".

"Well you have my number and my e-mail". Vera stated "And I have yours, so lets not leave it so long. You can stay at the cottage tonight, the offer is there, no pressure like"

"Why not it will save the faff in the morning of coming to get my car".

The next morning Vera cooked omelette as a farewell breakfast as eggs were the only suitable breakfast ingredients she had in the house.

Vera walked Molly to her car shortly after 8am.

"It was lovely meeting you, I really enjoyed my weekend".

Vera smiled, she could feel her eyes well up. "That's ok pet, thank you for coming all this way".

She was unsure whether or not to put her hand out for an handshake or give her a cuddle. She would prefer the latter but didn't want to scare her away.

She opted for the handshake and Molly accepted before getting into her car.

Vera watched her disappear down the drive and immediately regretted the handshake.

Joe arrived at the office and was greeted by Kenny.

"She not in yet" Joe asked as he noticed the unoccupied office.

"Not yet, I saw her in town last night with some girl, pretty little thing. She looked like she couldn't get away quick enough. Who do you reckon she was".

Joe shrugged "How should I know, perhaps a niece".

"Isn't she an only child". Kenny turned in his chair to face Joe.

"I don't keep tabs on who she goes out with Kenny, besides I have to tell her about the promotion".

"You mean you haven't told her"

Joe shook his head "She has no idea".

Kenny bit nervously on his bottom lip "Oh I may have let the cat out of the bag".

Joe looked confused "What do you mean".

"I said to her last night about what good news it was". Kenny began.

"Oh tell me you are joking, I haven't told her yet".

"She didn't seem bothered". Kenny replied as Vera walked into the office.

"Morning you two". She smiled as she walked past them.

She turned on her computer and began flicking through files on her desk.

Joe entered "Do you have a minute".

Vera signaled for him to sit down.

He shut the door and sat opposite her.

He stuttered nervously "Ehm I though I should tell you, I have been offered the promotion".

Vera began typing on her computer and didn't look up. "I know" she smiled.

"I thought you would be mad".

Vera stopped typing. "Why would I be mad. You have been offered jobs before".

Joe caught her gaze. "But I have accepted this one".

Vera stopped typing and swivelled around in her chair so she was facing him.

"What are you saying". She asked.

Joe nervously fumbled in the inside pocket of his jacket and retrieved an envelope. "I couldn't have asked for a better boss. You understand, don't you".

He placed the envelope on the desk.

"What's this". Vera asked although she knew the answer.

"My months notice. Look Vera the kids are getting older we just want the best for them I need this promotion".

Vera nodded in agreement and smiled at him. "Well done pet, you deserve it".

Joe stood up not expecting that response and returned to his desk.

As he left Vera picked up the envelope and read the contents. She threw it to the side like a child in a temper and clenching her hand into a fist she hit the keyboard as hard as she could.


	10. Chapter 10

As the day went on Vera stayed in her office and regularly checked her phone for texts from Molly.

She had a knot in her stomach at the thoughts of loosing Joe, and felt cheated by his acceptance of the promotion.

She buried herself in paperwork and did not realise until she could barely see the keyboard that it was dark outside. She glanced into the main office but it was empty.

She packed up and made her way home.

Searching through the empty cupboards she poured herself a very large whisky and sat in the lounge.

Her phone displayed no messaged and she assumed Molly would be home by now.

She took a sip from her glass and pushed her head against the back of the chair, breathing a sigh of relief at the weekends events. She couldn't help but smile at how much Molly looked like Peter and she wished she could have had another night with her. The letter of resignation came flooding back to her and her stomach turned brining her abruptly back down to earth.

She checked her mobile again and the screen was blank. Still nothing. She pushed the keys , 'hope you got back ok', and placed her phone back on the small table next to her chair.

Maybe Molly didn't have as good a weekend as she thought or perhaps she was disappointed with her findings. Vera decided to head to bed before her thoughts got the better of her.

As she entered her bedroom she noticed a white envelope on her pillow. It was a a small card and read

_I am glad we found each other, thank you for the weekend._

_See you again soon_

_M x_

Vera smiled as she placed the card onto the bedside table.

The next morning was the beginning of a new case at work. She briefed the team and then took Joe to a house call.

Vera remained professional throughout and spoke very little to Joe on the journey.

When they left and returned to the car Joe looked anxiously at his boss. "Coffee". He asked.

Vera nodded in agreement and they pulled up to a small cafe on the edge of the village.

She sat herself at the table by the window as Joe placed the order. He returned with a tray consisting of two coffees and a cream cake.

He placed the plate of cake beside Vera and she looked at him puzzled. He never approved of her eating habits and always steered her clear of cake.

He sat opposite her and began tipping the milk into the drinks before sitting for a few moments in silence.

"I heard it from Kenny". Vera stated as she glanced out the window.

Joe followed her gaze. "I am sorry, he was there when I got the letter. I wanted to tell you but you had so much going on".

She turned to him and slowly nodded. He couldn't figure out if she looked sad or disappointed.

"I didn't think I would get it, I didn't even think I would take it, but it's an opportunity I can't refuse".

Vera didn't say anything. She knew he was right but couldn't face loosing him.

He leaned across the table and placed his hand on hers. "You have taught me so much. I aspire to be somebody even half as good as you. You know I think a lot of you and the decision wasn't an easy one".

Vera smiled as she gripped his hand. "I'll miss you".

Joe laughed. "I will still see you, come over to you for a takeaway and you to us for supper. You know the kids and Celine love having you there. You aren't getting rid of me permanently, just out of the office that's all".

"You will visit". Vera asked.

"Try and stop me". Joe replied as he cut a small piece of her cake and ate it. Vera pulled the plate back over towards her and smiled.

The mood on the journey back to the office was lighter but Vera's mind was elsewhere.

Vera sat at her desk and Joe could see she was distracted. She usually had her head deep in paperwork, instead she just gazed at her computer as she bit on her finger nail.

Joe entered and shut the door.

"I meant what I said about keeping in touch". He whispered quietly as he sat down.

Vera smiled "I know pet".

"What's the matter then".

Vera shook her head. "I haven't heard from Molly since she left my place".

"It's only been a day" Joe replied reassuringly.

"She said she would let me know when she got home. Maybe I wasn't what she was expecting".

Joe laughed "Don't be mad, she's probably busy, you know how it is".

"I texted her, she didn't reply".

"Stop assuming the worst" Joe began but was interrupted by Vera.

"I didn't want to seem overpowering,you know too much in her face and I was nervous".

Joe shook his head "You had her staying at yours, you are jumping to conclusions there are millions of reasons why she hasn't been in touch and I guarantee it's noting to do with you".

"I hope you are right".

"I am always right". Joe smirked.

Vera gave a weary sigh as Joe left the office and began working through the paperwork.


	11. Chapter 11

That evening she sat in front of the TV and flicked through the channels. The sound of the doorbell startled her and as she peered out of the window she could see Joe's car parked beside hers.

She answered the door and immediately noticed he was carrying a file and looking rather flustered.

"Business or pleasure" she asked as he followed her into the living room and watched her sit back into her chair.

"Well". She asked.

He sat nervously on the chair by the fire.

"A car was found on Totes Hill not far from the river bank. ". Joe began.

"What's that go to do with us". Vera asked.

Joe cleared his throat. "There was a handbag found inside, wallet intact, driving license everything but no mobile phone. We traced the license and the plates. Forensics are over there now.".

Joe ran his hands through his hair. "It's Molly's car".

Vera laughed "What are you talking about".

"The car belongs to Molly Lynton. The call came in just after you left. I didn't make the connection at first not until after they called her next of kin, her parents they are on their way up.".

Vera stood up and grabbed her coat. "I''ve got to get over there".

"Vera, you can't lead this, please". Joe pleaded as Vera got into her Land Rover.

She drove the short distance to Totes Hill and Joe followed her.

The scene was full of forensics and DC Rebecca Shepherd greeted Vera.

"Forensics haven't finished yet, but say it was a kidnap. It looks like there was a struggle and the car was run off the road". Shep informed them.

Vera didn't respond. She walked over to the river and had a look around. Joe followed her.

"Are you OK". He whispered.

Vera shook her head as she surveyed her surroundings. "This is personal Joe, this isn't a random kidnapping. This is somebody with a grudge, somebody getting their own back on me".

Joe stood closer "You don't know that. We need to tell the team what she was doing up here".

Shep returned. "Forensics have swabbed the car so we just have to wait for the lab".

"She was visiting me" Vera answered "This is my fault".

Shep looked at Joe confused.

"She's my daughter. This is somebody getting back at me, somebody that has done their homework".

"Tell the lab I want the results tonight, call the whole team in now I want her found tonight".

Joe nodded at Shep. "Get them in for a briefing I'll go back with her to the station".

"She shouldn't be heading this investigation" Shep stated.

"If you think you can stop her then be my guest".

Back at the station the team gathered for a briefing. Vera barged into the office.

"Molly Lynton 31 years old, missing since Yesterday morning, she was last seen by me at my place at 8am."

Joe pinned the photo from her driving license up on the board as Vera continued.

She swallowed hard. "She is my daughter and I can guarantee its somebody with a grudge".

Kenny looked at Joe but Joe didn't take his eyes off Vera.

"Cancel all your plans until she is found safe and well. I want you all out there looking in every shed, farm buildings and vacant properties within a thirty mile radius, is that understood."

The team nodded, shocked by her revelation and knew she would be particularly irate on this case.

"Get out there" She shouted and the team quickly disappeared.

Vera heard her phone bleep and quickly retrieved the text. It was sent from Molly's phone.

"_Tut tut DCI Stanhope took you long enough to find the car."_

She handed the phone to Joe as a tear escaped down her face.

"I told you".

"I will try get a gps on it".

Vera ran her fingers through her hair as she starred at the floor. "He's been watching me. The bugger has been watching me for days".

As the hours passed Vera and Joe trawled through old cases looking for some clue as to who was responsible for this.

Kenny stuck his head in the office door.

"Mr and Mrs Lynton are downstairs do you want me to talk to them". He asked.

Vera shook her head "I will go, it's the least they deserve".


	12. Chapter 12

Vera made her way down the stairs and taking a deep breath she entered the room.

Sitting on the small sofa was a middle aged couple. A grey haired man holding onto his distraught wife, her eyes red and puffy.

They both watched her as she walked into the room and she felt sick. How was she going to explain the situation and tell them who she was.

Vera walked over and sat down opposite them. She leaned forward and spoke gently. "I'm DCI Stanhope, I'm leading this investigation". She felt her mouth dry up and before she could say anything else the woman interrupted.

"Who would take her". She sobbed as she wiped her eyes with tissue.

"That's what I am trying to figure out Mrs Lynton". Vera answered.

"She was due back on Sunday evening then we got a text to say she was staying until Monday" the man began.

"She was visiting friends from university. I begged her not to drive all this way." The lady whispered.

Vera nodded awkwardly unsure as to whether or not she should come clean now, she could hear her heart racing.

"Can I get you a cup of tea and then we can have a chat." Vera asked hoping she would get the opportunity to leave the room.

The lady nodded.

Vera stood up and left the room shutting the door behind her. As she began walking down the corridor she heard the door open. It was Mr Lynton.

"DCI Stanhope". He called as he caught up with her.

Vera turned "Mr Lynton".

"Greg, call me Greg and my wife is Rose".

"Vera" She replied.

"My daughter, she wasn't visiting friends. She was meeting family." He bit on his bottom lip. "Molly is adopted. She was meeting her biological Mother. My wife doesn't know. She's protective of Molly and we, well Molly didn't want her to think she was trying to replace her. We decided it was best not to tell her the real reason for coming up this way".

Vera pinched her forehead and took a deep breath. "It was me she was meeting."

The man shook his head. "I don't understand".

"Molly was meeting me. I was the one she came to see."

"You are her biological mother".

Vera nodded. "I am sorry, and I promise I will get her back".

The man looked shocked and leaned against the wall. "Will Rose have to know the truth".

"I think you should tell her before somebody else does." Vera warned.

He scratched his head and looked down the corridor at the room they had just left.

"Can you give me a few minutes".

"Of course" Vera replied as she watched the man walk back to the small room.

She could feel her legs turn to jelly and the all too familiar nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She held onto the worktop in the small kitchen and began taking deep breaths.

"Are you OK". A voice whispered

As soon as the question was out of his mouth he regretted it. Vera didn't answer she just shot him a look, so he gently placed his hand on her back. Vera moved away not wanting the contact.

"What have I done to her".

"This isn't your fault. We will find her safe and sound. She has the best force looking for her out there. Did you speak to the Lyntons yet?"

Vera pulled away. "Mrs Lynton didn't know why she was here, her husband is telling her now".

"Does he know who you are". Joe asked.

Vera nodded. "I had to tell him".

"It will come out eventually". Joe stated.

Vera heard the door slam and could see the lady walking briskly up the corridor towards her.

"See what you have done to her. She's barely known you five minutes. I am holding you responsible if anything happens to her". The woman was furious and her husband appeared behind her trying to calm her down.

"Get your hands off me." She spoke through gritted teeth. "You lied to me and now look what's happened. I will never forgive you for this".

The lady disappeared quickly down the corridor and her husband followed.

Vera stumbled and Joe ushered her to a nearby seat. Her face had turned almost grey. He sat her down and watched her as she put her head in her hands.

"Ill get you water".

Joe quickly ran into the kitchen and poured water into a small plastic cup. He handed it to her and she slowly sipped it. Her hands were trembling.

He sat beside her and waited for her to gain composure.

He noticed Shep walking towards them and he stood up.

"Positive match on dna found inside the car. He's on our system. It's David Meath."

Vera stood up "I remember the name. I nicked him years back."

Shep nodded. "He's a pyromaniac. He got sent down for 35 years, arson, murder, you name it he went down for it. He got out last year, good behaviour, saying all the right things. They released him, didn't consider him a threat."

"He is capable of anything, I remember the case. He was a lunatic". Vera whispered. "She doesn't stand a chance".

"At least we know who we are looking for and we can find her. He obviously wants us to catch him. Does he have an address" Joe asked.

Shep shook her head. "He''s off radar since his release. We can assume he is going with a new identity. We are checking all CCTV out in the area within the last few days. We are going to need a list of all places you visited together".

Vera nodded and stumbled again. Joe grabbed her arm. "Sit down a minute".

"I am fine". Vera snapped as she lifted her hand to her forehead. "Just do your bloody job Joe and stop fussing".


	13. Chapter 13

Vera returned to the office and barged straight through until she reached her door. She slammed it shut, leaned against it and gently banged her head repeatedly as she shut her eyes, trying to make sense of the situation. She made her way over to her desk and began writing on a piece of paper. As she finished she swept her arm across the end of her desk knocking folders to the floor. She kicked them as she stood up and opened her door. Kenny was going through CCTV footage and Vera placed the piece of paper in front of him. "The list of places we went. I want to know as soon as you find anything, I mean anything Kenny, even you think it may not be relevant".

Kenny nodded, his eyes fixated on the screen in front of him.

Joe appeared. "Nothing yet on the mobile phone. It's best you take it back in case he tries to make contact".

"Anything from the Lyntons". Vera asked.

Joe shook his head. "Nothing".

"Poor sods". Vera muttered.

She walked back into her office and Joe followed. He shut the door behind him so Vera knew he had something to say.

"Are you OK". He asked gently.

"What do you bloody think". She growled as she kicked the files on the floor out of her way.

"We are trying our best, the team has been up all night".

Vera nodded as she sat on her chair. "I know that".

She shook her head. "I never imagined myself in this position. All the families we have dealt with over the years...I now know how they must have felt".

Joe sat on the edge of the desk. "We will find her. I can guarantee that".

"You can't guarantee, have you read that lunatics file. That's what he is Joe a lunatic."

Joe stood up "We have dealt with worse". He began picking the folders up from the floor and placed them on the desk. He had seen her stress over cases and irate but never like this. Her face was colourless and he knew she was a ticking time bomb about to explode. He always worried about her because she didn't seem to have anybody else to do that on her behalf, in fact he loved her like an aunt and felt it was his duty to take care of her.

"I'm not taking the promotion". He blurted out not expecting a response. "I have told them".

Vera watched him as he rearranged her desk. She said nothing, just sat and watched him.

There was a knock and the door slowly opened. It was Greg Lynton.

He entered the office and shut the door behind him. "Have you got a minute". He asked.

Joe left and nodded at Greg.

"Of course". Vera replied in almost a whisper.

"I came to apologise for Rose". He began.

"No need to apologise I understand what she is going through".

"As I said she is very protective of Molly. She didn't mean what she said, she was just lashing out"

Vera shook her head "It's my fault Greg, I should have met her nearer her home. I should never allowed her to come up here. "

He smiled. "Molly is very headstrong, when she gets an idea there's no changing her mind. I wanted her to fly or get the train but she insisted on driving. I should have gone with my instinct and just booked her a train".

"So you didn't mind her finding me". Vera asked.

Greg shook his head. "Not at all. I encouraged her. Maybe it was different for me because she was meeting her Mother not her Father. As I said if Molly gets an idea you have to just go with it. I thought it would be good for her. I just hope you get the chance to know her the way we did". His eyes began to fill up.

Vera gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "I hope so too."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Boss you need to come see this". Kenny called as he returned to his desk.

Vera and Greg followed.

Kenny showed the footage of them leaving the Indian restaurant and a man wearing a dark top and wooly hat stood across the road watching them before disappearing off.

"That must be him. I wouldn't recognise him after all these years" Vera stated

"I can't get a clear picture" Kenny replied typing furiously on his keyboard. "But he's clearly watching you so it's got to be him".

Kenny finally got the clearest picture he could.

"Oh no no no." Vera sat beside Kenny. "He's the man that runs the food van down by the front. I took Molly there for breakfast Sunday morning. I have often gone there".

Vera gripped her fringe with her hand. "I paraded her in front of him. He must have heard us chat and put two and two together. His ideal opportunity to get me back for his arrest".

Kenny continued typing. "He's not on the DVLA system and would have to have a license for that van so he must be going with a new identity. At least if we get a name we can trace the vehicle to his last known address".

"Get onto it". Vera barked "I'm going down to the sea front".

Greg turned to Vera. "I better get back to Rose and fill her in".

Vera nodded as she grabbed her car keys. "As soon as I hear anything I will let you know".

She pulled up into the small familiar car park and as she had expected there was no sign of the food van.

She walked into the little shop opposite where she would often visit and asked questions but nobody seemed to know anything about the man. The beach was quiet but given the time of year it wasn't unusual.


	14. Chapter 14

Vera walked a good distance along the prom and back again, hoping to get some information. Her head was pounding and her eyes felt heavy. She took two painkillers from her pocket and swallowed them. She leaned on the railings and placed her head on her hands as she shut her eyes. She was interrupted by the ringing of her mobile. She quickly reached into her pocket and answered the call.

"Kenny what have you got". She gasped waiting with anticipation for his response.

"Joe got a name. Stephen Sharpe. I'm trying to trace him on the system".

Vera stopped and held onto the railings in front of her. "His address". She snapped.

Kenny scrolled through the files. "According to his driving licence he lives on Fullers Lane, its an old farm".

"I know where it is".

"Wait for backup Vera". He shouted but the phone went dead

She ran as quickly as she could back to her car and as she pulled out of the parking space her wheels screeched which caused her to get dirty looks from the elderly couple parked next to her.

As Vera pulled up into the farm she carefully walked up to the small run down cottage and peered through the windows. She could see nobody was in so walked to the back of the cottage and checked the shed. It was full of gardening tools and old furniture but nothing out of the ordinary. Walking back around she looked around but could see no sign of anybody. There was a small hill just up from the cottage which had tyre marks embedded into the grass. She followed the tracks and could see a van parked by what looked like an old stable in the distance.

She walked towards it and carefully approached the entrance.

"David" She called but the place seemed deserted.

"Come on David, it's not the girl you want".

She looked around.

"Oh look who's finally arrived".

Vera turned to find him sitting in the corner. He looked calm and had his arm around Molly. He had tape around her mouth and rope tying her arms together behind her back. She was shaking.

"Let her go David". Vera demanded in a calm tone as she slowly walked towards them.

The smell of petrol was overwhelming and Vera knew he couldn't be far from a match. She could hear her heart racing.

Vera slowly sat on the ground opposite them.

"I am here, now let her go and do what you have to me".

Molly shook her head. She wouldn't leave Vera there alone with him.

He took a box of matches from the pocket of his jacket.

"Two for one". He smirked.

Vera shook her head. "The cavalry will be here any minute, in fact they are probably at your cottage now. Molly hasn't had any part in this so let the poor girl go".

He unwrapped his arm from Molly and took out a match.

"One spark and this place will go up like a rocket". He laughed.

Vera could see in his face that he didn't care if the place went up in flames. He was willing to trade his life for revenge at being caught all those years ago.

Molly shut her eyes as tears ran down her face. Vera wanted to hold her but knew if she got any closer she would risk everything.

As she glanced out towards the hill she could see Joe signalling to the others and pointing towards the stable. A very slight feeling of relief swept through and she trusted her team to get them out safely. The team began to surround them but knew it would only take a one match to ignite the whole building. Joe slowly crept inside but his footsteps were heard.

David quickly jumped to his feet and gathered Molly up from the ground.

"Don't come any closer". He ordered.

Joe put his hands out in front of his chest. "Nobody needs to get hurt David. Let Molly go".

David nodded in disagreement. "She needs to pay for what she has done".

Vera swallowed hard. "It's between us David, me and you, nobody else".

As Vera stood up she stumbled and tried to compose herself. She felt an almighty pain shoot through her chest and arm. Her eyes were barely able to focus and she felt rough. Ignoring it she watched Shep creep in the other side holding a batten.

Vera glanced at Joe who was watching her intently. She could tell he knew she wasn't felling good.

She felt the pain in her chest worsen and struggled to remain standing. Everything went dark and blurry and the voices she could hear faded out as she felt herself fall through the air.

As she hit the floor Shep stunned David by hitting the batten against the hand he was holding the matches as hard as she could. Her army training had finally paid off and she disabled him. He was restrained while being cuffed and immediately taken away.

Joe ran to Vera as paramedics began CPR.

Shep untied Molly and she ran to Vera. She was approached by a paramedic.

"I am fine, please just help her." Molly pleaded.


	15. Chapter 15

Shep held onto Molly as paramedics continued to work on Vera. They took her in the ambulance but refused to allow anybody to travel with her.

Joe followed them and took Molly with him. They didn't speak throughout the journey and arrived at the hospital shortly after the ambulance.

They were taken to a quiet room and a friendly nurse promised an update as soon as possible.

Joe sat on a small leather sofa opposite Molly.

"She will be OK you know, she's a fighter". Joe whispered.

Molly shook her head. "I have only just found her, I don't want to loose her".

He moved over beside Molly and put his arm around her. He could see the marks on her wrists from the rope.

"You should get those checked out".

"I am fine, just a bit sore, I'm not leaving here". Molly replied, and she reminded Joe of Vera. He wasn't sure if it was her expression or the manner in which she said it.

The nurse entered and they both stood up. She shut the door behind her and gestured for them to sit down.

She sat on the little table opposite them. "Miss Stanhope's heart stopped in the ambulance, only for a short while. Tests showed a problem with her arteries so she has been taken to theatre. She has the best cardiotheracic surgeon in the north of England. I assure you he will do his very best".

A tear ran down Joe's cheek. "She will be OK though".

The nurse smiled. "As I said she couldn't be in better hands".

She looked at Molly "Can I get you a drink, water, coffee".

Molly shook her head.

"There's a couple looking for you. I am afraid we can't let them in here so I told them I would tell you".

The nurse stood up and left the room.

"Go and see your parents they must be worried sick". Joe stated.

"I want to stay here". Molly replied.

"I will be here, you will only be down the corridor. I will call you if I hear anything."

Molly left the room and returned a short while later. "Anything yet".

Joe shook his head "Nothing". He stood up and walked towards the window.

"What did your parents say".

"They tried to get me to go back home with them in the morning. I told them I was staying up here for a bit."

"Where will you stay, tonight I mean". Joe asked.

"Here". Molly whispered.

Joe looked at his watch and began pacing the small room. "She's been in theatre a while".

Molly nodded. "You care a lot about her".

"Surrogate son they say in the office. I just like to keep an eye on her". Joe smiled "Sometimes she can be a handful you know, eating the wrong things, working crazy hours she never seems to take time out".

"Maybe between us we can get her to change her ways" Molly remarked.

"Good luck with that". Joe answered knowing how stubborn Vera can be.

What seemed like hours later the familiar nurse reappeared.

"Miss Stanhope is out of theatre. She was taken to intensive care. She didn't need open heart surgery the consultant was able to fit stents which is less invasive. She is doing really well".

Joe and Molly both sighed with relief.

"Can we see her" Molly asked.

The nurse smiled. "I can take you up there now but she is not yet awake and is still on oxygen."

Joe and Molly followed along the corridors and approached a small room.

As they entered they took in the sight before them. Vera lay hooked up to machines and her face was covered by the oxygen mask. She was very pale and looked almost lifeless.

Joe and Molly sat on the chairs that were placed either side of the bed. Neither of them spoke. Molly stroked Vera's hand when she noticed Joe disappear out of the room. She gave him a minute before following. As she entered the corridor she saw Joe leaning against the wall. Slowly walking up to him she stood beside him.

"Are you OK". She whispered.

He wiped a stray tear and shook his head. "I have just never seen her like that you know. She's always been so strong and seeing her just lying there...".

Molly interrupted. "She is on the mend".

Joe nodded "Yeah I know, I just thought I was going to loose her".

"Come on". Molly stated. "Lets get back to her".

It was just after midnight and Joe was asleep in the chair by the bed.

Vera tightened her grip on Molly's hand and slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened". Vera asked, her voice hoarse as though she hadn't spoken for days. She tried to remover the mask.

Molly repositioned it back onto her mouth and took hold of her hand. "You had a funny turn and passed out. It was your angina. You were taken to theatre and had stents fitted to widen your arteries. You will be right as rain in a few days or so".

Vera smiled "I mean with you".

"You saved my life, well actually I think Shep did after you hit the ground."

"Did he hurt you" Vera asked.

Molly shook her head. "No. He took me to his cottage it wasn't until an hour before you turned up that he tied me up and took me to the stable".

Vera looked at Joe who had just woken.

"Welcome back he smiled".

Molly poured Vera a glass of water and held it to her mouth as she took a sip.

"So you are OK". Vera whispered.

Molly grinned "Better than you".

"You need to get yourselves home to bed". Vera demanded. "Have you somewhere to stay".

Joe stood up and sat on the bed. "She's staying at ours tonight, Celine has made up the spare bed".

"There's no need". Molly began.

"We can come back first thing in the morning. Lets let her get some sleep".

He gently kissed Vera on the cheek. " I will get her back to you first thing".

Molly let go of Vera's hand. "I'm glad you are OK. I have taken your keys so I can feed the cat and take you in fresh clothes and things in the morning."


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning Vera felt a little brighter and was taken off the oxygen.

There was a knock on the door and assuming it was Joe or Molly so she called for them to come in.

she was a little stunned to find Rose enter the room.

She sat on the chair next to the bed.

"I came to apologise. I am so sorry for what I said to you".

Vera laughed "I don't blame you, I deserved it".

Rose smiled "No you deserve to know Molly. It's because of you we had 31 wonderful years with her and it was selfish of me to be jealous."

Vera smiled. "I don't want to replace you and I am grateful you brought her up so well."

"Perhaps next time you are down our way you will come over for dinner and we can get to know each other better for Molly's sake".

Vera nodded in agreement as she walked towards the door. She turned to Vera and smiled. "You take care of yourself".

A short while later Joe arrived.

"They say you should be out in a few days and you are being moved onto an ordinary ward later". Joe smiled as he placed a bag on the side.

"Few days" Vera's voiced was high pitched.

"You need to rest, doctors orders". He said as he placed a bunch of grapes on the side "and your diet needs reviewing."

Vera rolled her eyes and tried to hush him. "Bloody grapes. Any sign of Molly."

Joe shrugged. "I haven't heard anything".

Just after Joe left Molly appeared looking a bit stressed.

"I thought you had gone home". Vera remarked as she entered the room.

"I did". Molly said quite matter of factly "Your home. As you know I have next week off so I am staying up here until you are properly back on you feet".

"You don't have to" Vera began.

"I know I don't, but I am so that's the end of it. We have a lot of catching up to do and as soon as you are out of here we can do that."

Vera laughed. "You are headstrong".

"I wonder where I get that from".

Vera shrugged. "I have no idea".

"I can't stay long I have a lot to do but I will be back this evening to check on you. Oh by the way is it OK if I drive your Land Rover".

Vera nodded "I wouldn't trust anyone else, you are honoured".

"That's what Joe said. Oh and Joe also said he will confiscate your mobile if you try to get anybody else to sneak you in a bacon sarnie".

Molly waved as she left the room and Vera could not help but wonder what was so important to Molly to cause a flying visit. In fact all her visits seemed to be brief.

The day finally came when Vera was discharged and Joe came to pick her up.

As he walked in the door Vera's expression changed. "Is Molly not coming".

"Am I not good enough". He barked.

"Of course but where is she".

Joe shrugged "I'm not her keeper".

"But you were keeping an eye on her". It was a question more than a statement.

"Lets get you home". Joe picked up her bags and followed her out of the room.

He was unusually quiet on the trip back and it unnerved Vera. He was very sketchy about the whereabouts of Molly and she wasn't sure she wanted to push the issue. As they pulled up she noticed her Land Rover so resigned herself to the fact that Molly had gone back down south. Joe opened the door for Vera and she was immediately hit by the smell of paint.

As she walked into the kitchen she noticed the walls were brighter and the cupboard doors were painted. The worktop had been stained and looked almost brand new. She made her way into the lounge and the dark walls which greeted her everyday had now been painted a pale cream. The fire was lit and she had a feature wall over the large fireplace where a lovely mirror hung. Her unmatching furniture had a makeover and the lounge looked like a show home.

Molly walked in covered in paint. "What do you think".

Vera beamed "Is this my house".

Joe laughed "She's been working every minute of the day on it".

Vera looked around "I love it... I really love it. Thank you so much."

"Joe helped too".

"I got all the good jobs" Joe stated sarcastically.

Vera laughed "Shall I put the kettle on".

She walked back into the kitchen and took in the view of her new modern looking kitchen.

As she opened the fridge she noticed it stocked with fruit, vegetables and fresh meat. She noticed there was no bacon and the only thing that resembled familiar food was quorn sausages.

"I have never seen this fridge with this much food".

"You sit down and take it easy. I will make the tea".

Vera walked slowly back into the lounge and was followed by Joe.

"She's worked really hard on this for you. Up all hours of the night". Joe remarked as he sat down.

Vera took in her surroundings. "It's hardly recognisable".

"She cares about you you know, so make sure you let her in".

Vera turned to Joe, her eyes widened. "What's that supposed to mean".

He smiled. "I know how proud and stubborn you can be. You gave us a fright you know."

Vera laughed. "Keeping you on your toes. Now where did she put the whisky".

Joe laughed as Molly entered the room with a tray of tea.

After he had finished he stood up. "I best get going, I promised Celine I would take her out for dinner".

Molly walked him to the door.

"Thanks for everything".

Joe turned to her. "If she starts misbehaving call me and I will be straight over".

Molly laughed as she shut the door and returned to Vera.

She had fallen asleep so Molly gently placed a blanket over her.

A while later Molly had just served up the dinner. She checked on Vera who had just woken up.

"Are you hungry". Molly asked.

"Starving" Vera replied as she followed her out to the kitchen.

The table was laid perfectly and the lighting was dim. A candle was lighting in the middle of the table. Vera sat down and Molly placed her meal in front of her.

"This smells amazing". Vera said as Molly poured her a glass of red wine.

"Wine" Vera exclaimed as her face lit up.

"The odd glass is fine" Molly replied as she sat opposite her.

Vera ate all of her meal which impressed Molly as her appetite in hospital seemed to be non existent.

"Thank you". Vera whispered as Molly began clearing the plates. She stood up and walked over to Molly. "For everything".

They returned to the lounge with their drinks and Vera had a box of old photos to show Molly.

"Has Peter got any living family". Molly asked which took Vera by surprise.

Vera shrugged. "He had a brother a year older, John was his name. I haven't seen him for over 20 years".

"Did he know about me". Molly asked.

Vera nodded. "I told him a year or so after you were born. He was shocked. He said if he had known he could have helped, but he was busy with his own life".

"Were him and Peter close".

Vera nodded. "Very".

"Do you think we can find him". Molly asked not wanting to hear the answer.

Vera took a sip from her glass. "I expect so, last I heard he moved back up this way. I think he moved into his parents house after his dad passed away ".

Molly continued looking through the photos. "So perhaps we can take a drive by".

Vera bit nervously on her bottom lip. Her heart raced thinking about it. She tended to avoid bumping into him.

"Perhaps". She could see Molly's excitement and could hardly refuse. It was the least she owed her and she realised it would be nice for Molly to meet somebody from Peter's family.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Vera appeared in the kitchen as Molly was making breakfast.

"Good morning". Molly called and as she turned around she could see Vera had make-up on and was dressed rather smartly.

"Dressing for breakfast". Molly laughed.

Vera smiled as she filled the kettle. "I was thinking we could go looking for your uncle. I thought I better make an effort, his wife as I remember is quite glam, or should I say up her own ass and I haven't seen them for years".

Molly could see Vera was a little nervous and she felt guilty for suggesting the idea.

They ate their breakfast and Vera climbed into the passenger seat of the Land Rover.

She directed Molly to where she thought John may be living and as they pulled up outside the house she could see a man working in the garden. She recognised his stature.

"Wait here". Vera ordered as she climbed out of the vehicle.

Vera walked slowly up towards the garden. "John". She called.

The man turned towards her and narrowed his eyes. She stood outside his gate and he continued to observe her. He was tall and attractive just as she remembered him. He had kind eyes and warm smile.

She smiled at him. "Vera, Vera Stanhope".

He suddenly dropped his garden fork and marched towards her. He opened the gate and threw his arms around her.

"Vera, my goodness it's been far too long. I didn't recognise you. What brings you here".

Vera pulled away. "I came to see you".

"Me" he answered puzzled.

"I have somebody that wants to meet you".

Vera signalled for Molly to join them.

As she walked towards them John's face dropped. Molly smiled as she approached but John's face had turned almost pale.

Vera looked awkwardly at him. "This is Molly, she is"

He quickly interrupted "Peter's lass".

Vera nodded and she could see his eyes fill up.

"You look so much like him, forgive me for being rude ". He put his hand out and shook hers. "Come inside, I'll put the kettle on".

Vera and Molly followed him into the house.

"The wife not around" Vera asked as she glanced around the tidy kitchen as though she was out on an investigation.

"She left me years ago." He shrugged.

"I am sorry" Vera quickly answered feeling rather awkward about her outburst.

John smiled "Don't be, the woman was a nightmare. High maintenance or whatever you call it. We have a son and daughter, twins would you believe, Lee and Zoe, both coming up to thirty soon."

Vera smiled as he turned to Molly. "I can't believe you wanted to come and see me. I have often thought about you, you know".

It was over an hour and a half later when they left John's house. They made their way back to the car and as Vera climbed in Molly gave her a look.

"You fancy him". Molly grinned.

Vera waved her hand as she fastened her seat belt. "As if".

"You do".

John was standing at his front door waving them off.

"I most certainly do not". Vera blushed.

"You were scarlet the whole time we were in there and the look on your face when he said he was divorced.".

"Doesn't mean to say he is single". Vera responded her face becoming blushed. "And for the record I do not fancy him. I am too old for any of that stuff again".

"Suit yourself". Molly smiled as she pulled away from the house. "Is he like Peter".

Vera glanced in the mirror and watched John disappear. "Aye" she paused and smiled to herself "A bit".

As they arrived back at the cottage Molly began making lunch.

Joe arrived on his lunch break and Vera tried to prise information out of him about the recent case but he refused to divulge on the grounds she was to rest.

He sat down to lunch and Molly explained their morning to him.

Joe looked at Vera. "It must have been weird seeing him after all those years".

"What, oh aye, he hasn't changed a bit, just got older".

Joe looked at Molly. "So are you being well looked after". He asked.

Vera nodded. "Yes". She winked at Molly "A bacon sandwich wouldn't go amiss".

"Bacon sandwiches are fine as long as you cut the fat off and don't use butter" Molly replied.

"Now where's the fun in that" Vera laughed as she finished the remains of her lunch. "Have you seen inside the fridge Joe. She has me on salads and vegetable. Vera giggled.

Molly began clearing the table and looked at Vera. She was pale and seemed tired.

"You two go in to the fire and I will make us a cup of tea". She insisted and Joe ushered Vera into the lounge.

"Do you think it was a good idea going out today, you should be taking things easy". Joe asked as he fixed a cushion behind Vera's back.

"I wanted to Joe, I literally walked from the car to the house, I would hardly call it overdoing it."

Vera sighed. "I never liked being stuck inside, besides I haven't been allowed to lift a finger since I came home from hospital. I miss being busy. I do feel better the last couple of days so I want to try get back to normality, I want to do things with Molly. I don't want her thinking she has to look after me".

"She doesn't think that Vera, just enjoy this time without work interruptions".

Vera smiled. "How's it all going in there by the way".

Joe shook his head. "Its all OK and that's all I am saying. Nothing you need to concern yourself with."

Molly returned with a a tray of tea. "She trying to get information out of you".

Vera lifted the cups from the tray "No I was just making small talk". Her face was turning slightly red like a naughty child being caught red handed by a teacher.

It was the morning of Molly's departure back down south. Vera had prepared a lovely breakfast and made her a packed lunch for the journey.

Molly had packed the last of her belongings into the car.

"I am going to miss you" Vera said as she shut the car boot. "I can't thank you enough for all you have done".

Molly smiled as she walked towards her. "I have enjoyed up here and I will be back up in two weeks."

A tear escaped from Vera's eye causing Molly to have the same reaction. She swallowed hard and put her arms around Vera trying hard to compose herself.

"You take care and remember keep away from the junk food".

Vera held tightly onto Molly and whispered. "I love you". It was so gentle Molly didn't hear it.

Vera pulled away. "Remember just come up whenever you feel like it. You have a key, use it".

Molly smiled as she got into her car. "I don't see why you can't come back with me"

Vera shrugged "I have plenty to do here, maybe another time".

Vera watched her drive away. She could see a car coming towards the cottage and realised it was Joe. It was obvious to her that his timing was planned.

He climbed out of his car and walked over to Vera who was staring into the distance. He softly rubbed her shoulders. She placed her hand on top of his "I was instructed to take you into the office today, just for a coffee like, no sticking your nose into any cases".

Vera smiled and nodded in the direction of the road.. "She put you up to this".

Joe grinned. "Strict instructions".

Vera enjoyed her catch up at the office and longed for her return to work. She was feeling well again and getting herself out and about. She knew Molly would be checking when she came back up, so her healthy eating had become a habit and she actually began to enjoy shopping and cooking. She wasn't sure if it was because she had the time or if she was doing it for Molly, perhaps a combination of both.

Driving back from the farm shop she approached a small country pub. She couldn't remember the last time she had a drink during the day so decided to pop in, not for the alcohol but just for something to do.

As she entered the pub it was quiet. She made her way to the bar and opted for shandy instead of her usual tipple of whiskey. As she handed the money over she heard a familiar voice call her name. Looking around she noticed a figure sitting in front of the fire. It was John.

"What are you doing here" He asked as he stood up and gestured for her to join him.

She noticed he was in the middle of a crossword and could not refuse his offer.

"Only if I'm not interrupting anything". Vera replied as she approached his table.

"I only pop in to read the paper, it gets me out of the house". He stated hoping Vera wouldn't get the impression he hung out in pubs all day. Although she could probably drink him under the table.

"How have you been" He asked.

"Oh you know, getting there" Vera said as she unwrapped her scarf from around her neck.

"Is Molly not with you".

Vera shook her head. "She went back down south this morning."

"You'll miss her".

Vera glanced into the open fire "mmmm I will".

John closed the newspaper and caught Vera's eye. "I am so sorry. If I had of known you were pregnant when Peter ...".

Vera waved her hand. "It wasn't your responsibility".

"I would have liked to help, I would have done anything I could have".

Vera smiled "I know you would have. You had a lot going on. You just lost your brother and as I remember you just got married".

John took a sip from his glass and shook his head. "It was a shock seeing you after all these years never mind meeting Molly".

"I shouldn't have just turned up like that" Vera began.

"I am glad you did. I would like to get to know her. Peter would be proud. He always said he wanted a daughter." He paused "She looks just like Peter".

"His eyes" They both said at the same time and Vera gave a small giggle.

Peter shook his head. "He never told me you were pregnant. We were close and he didn't say a word".

"I told him not too. I wanted to keep it just between us for a bit, you know with work and all. We had it all planned".

John finished the end of his pint and stood up. He shook his empty glass at Vera. "Another".

Vera smiled "Aye go on then".

They sat chatting for the entire afternoon and Vera didn't notice the time slipping away. It was dark when they left the pub and John walked her to her Land Rover.

"Fancy some fish and chips" John asked as Vera climbed into her car. She was about to accept his offer then her face dropped.

"I would love to but I can't".

John smiled. "I understand". He began to walk away and he looked disappointed. He seemed to enjoy her company as much as she did his.

"I mean I can't eat that stuff at the moment, you know healthy diet and all". Vera explained. She lifted the bag up from the passenger seat. "I have plenty to go around, if ya fancy a healthy home cooked meal."

John shrugged. "If that's OK with you".

Vera laughed. "You know where the cottage is".

Vera cooked a lovely meal and afterwards they chatted until gone midnight. She never fancied John it was always Peter but she found the conversation easy and his company pleasurable. As he was leaving he thanked her for the meal and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She immediately blushed and hoped John did not notice her reaction. As she made her way back into the lounge she wondered why she blushed. Perhaps it was just nostalgia or Perhaps he reminded her of Peter.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the following Monday when Vera returned to work on 'light duties'. She was welcomed back by the staff on arrival and it wasn't long before she had fallen back into the old routine. She was happy back in charge and looked forward to Saturday when she would see Molly again. She had missed her the last week but spoke every night on the phone to her, mainly reading out her diet plan from the day.

Joe was summonsed into the office. He sat down opposite her and waited for her to speak.

"I have made some enquiries today". She began. "I know there's been a lot going on over the last few weeks but I just spoke to Dave Sharkey".

Joe looked puzzled "Dave Sharkey".

Vera smiled "Aye he interviewed you for the promotion"."I know who he is but why were you talking to him".

Vera folded her arms. "I explained the situation here to him. The reason you declined the promotion and basically he is desperate to have you. I gave him a start date in three weeks which will hopefully give me enough time to get somebody in here".

Joe shook his head. "I'm not leaving you".

Vera leaned across the desk. "You have to take this job, you need this job, for Celine, for the kiddies Joe think of your future".

"I'm happy where I am".

She shook her head. "No, you think you have an obligation and you don't. You have great potential. I won't always be here and you will be sorry you didn't take that promotion. You can pop in whenever you want and I am sure I will see plenty of you. It's not up for discussion I gave him your start date".

Joe knew Vera was right. He didn't have an argument to put forward to her and even if he did he would not win. He looked at her and smiled. "I don't know what to say".

"Go on, get out of here and do some work".

He stood up and as he was walking out he turned to her and smiled. "Thank you".

She waved him out. It was a tough decision but she loved him like a nephew. She wanted what was best for him despite her preferences.

When she returned home at a normal time, a beautiful bouquet of flowers greeted her on the doorstep.

She smiled knowing Molly had sent them wishing her well on her first day back. She picked them up,took them into the kitchen and placed them in a vase. As she read the little card her heart skipped a beat.

'_I hope today went well and you are looking after yourself._

_Thank you for a lovely meal and I hope we can do it again._

_Call me _

_John x'_

Vera blushed again and smiled. She felt like a teenager. "You can call me". She muttered as she placed the vase on the table.

She turned the card around and noticed there was a message on the back.

_'Won't hold my breath waiting for your call. _

_Dinner at mine tomorrow 7.30'_

Vera laughed. He knew her too well.

The next evening she knocked on John's door. His smile broadened as he opened the door and welcomed her in.

He directed her into the kitchen and poured her a light beer. "It's organic" he smiled "so it can't be that bad".

Vera laughed as she sat and watched him cook. She was impressed by his kitchen skills. There were candles lit on the table and soft background music. She was now convinced it must be a date of some kind.

"I'm really glad I bumped into you again". He said as he served up a healthy meal comprising of fresh fish, an assortment of vegetable and some sort of fancy potato.

Vera smiled. "It's nice catching up after all these years, I enjoyed the chat".

John made her laugh throughout the course of the evening and she felt something she hadn't felt for many years. A nervous knot had formed in her stomach and she realised she did fancy him. He had made such an effort cooking and the house was immaculate. They sat again for hours chatting and Vera didn't realise how late it had got. She thanked John for the lovely evening and walked to the hallway to get her coat.

"Stay". He blurted and Vera thought she was hearing things.

"What". She asked not believing her ears.

"Stay, here, with me tonight".

Vera laughed. "I can't, I have an early start tomorrow".

John blushed at his own forwardness. "I am sorry I don't make a habit of propositioning women. I just really enjoy your company".

Vera laughed. "Perhaps we can do this again, maybe really treat ourselves to some real alcohol and proper grub, say Friday as it's my treat day".

John smiled. "Friday it is then".

He helped Vera with her coat and as she turned their eyes met. He slowly cupped her face in his hands and leaned towards her. She shut her eyes as his soft lips met hers. Her stomach turned again and it took her back many years. She tilted her head and followed his lead. He placed his hand on her back and pulled her closer, their kiss becoming more passionate. Vera pulled away, she didn't know why but she felt it was time she left. She smiled as he sucked her bottom lip.

"I better go".

John held the door open and watched her get into the Land Rover.

It took all her willpower to walk away and she was proud of herself for not giving into temptation. She made her way home and could not stop thinking about how much her life had changed. Had meeting Molly given her the confidence she needed or was it coincidence that they had met. She lay in bed with her head buzzing.

Vera left work at a reasonable time on Friday afternoon. She hadn't heard anything from John since leaving his house but she knew he was a man of his word so expected him at 7.30. Her stomach was doing somersaults as she carefully applied make-up and styled her hair.

She was right, bang on 7.30 the doorbell rang.

"You look lovely". John beamed as he kissed her on the cheek.

Vera blushed as she ushered him into the cottage.

He handed her a slim bag and as she opened it she noticed a good bottle of scotch.

"Oh my favourite, thank you".

John laughed. "Well you did say it was your treat night so I took a taxi".

"I got us a takeaway, I'm keeping it warm in the oven, is that OK".

John nodded in agreement as Vera began to dish out the food.

"How was your first week back at work".

Vera smiled. "It was good, it's nice to be back to normal, but I did enjoy having Molly around and to be honest I have missed hear. I was so used to my own company, come home and shut the world out that I forgot what it was like to have somebody around".

"She's back up this weekend isn't she". John remarked reassuringly.

"Oh aye" Vera nodded "She's coming back up in the morning and staying until Tuesday.".

She placed the plates on the table, filled their glasses and sat opposite him.

When they finished their meal Vera escorted him into the lounge in front of the fire.

The sat side by side on the small two seater sofa with their drinks.

Vera felt a little awkward at first but John put his arm around her and she felt comfortable. She could smell his aftershave again and she felt turned on.

"Thank you for inviting me around, I really enjoyed the other night". John smiled.

Vera looked at him. "Aye so did I, it's nice not eating alone".

He took their glasses and placed them on the nearby table.

Vera waited in anticipation for his next move. He slowly ran his hand up her back before gently pulling her towards him. She was trembling. Their lips met and Vera became lost in the moment. Their kiss was becoming more passionate and his hands began to explore her body. He pulled her on top of him and she could feel immediately how keen he was. She stopped kissing him and stood up. He looked nervously up at and hoped she wasn't going to call an end to the night.

"Can I get you anything". She asked and he knew she was trying to create some sort of deflection.

He gestured for her to sit down which she did, reluctantly. He could sense her anxiousness.

"We don't have to do anything you are not ready for. We can call it a night at any stage and I will go home". He stated.

Vera smiled. "I just haven't done anything like this for a while. I gave up on that a long time ago".

"What are you nervous of" He asked genuinely concerned. She wasn't the Vera he remembered. A light seemed to have gone out in her eyes.

Vera shrugged. "What you will think of me."

He shook head confused. "What do you mean".

"Come on. Your ex was glam and skinny".

He laughed. "And she's my ex Vera. I really like you. Seeing you the other week, well I didn't think I would see you again and when I bumped into you and we sat chatting in the pub". He paused briefly. "Well I just knew I wanted to be with you". He smiled. "As I said I will leave at any time it's all on your terms. You have nothing to be nervous of. You are lovely".

Vera smiled and stood up again. She took his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Lets go somewhere a little more comfortable". She whispered and he eagerly followed her.

Molly pulled up outside the cottage and quickly made her way to the front door. She knocked quietly and waited for a response. After a few moments she became slightly anxious as she could see the lights on and Vera's car outside. She tried to peer through the window but the curtains were shut. She took out her key and made her way inside. She called Vera but there was no answer. Searching the lounge and kitchen she began to assume the worst. her fears grew by the lack of response so she ran upstairs and found the bathroom empty. She could see Vera's bedroom door was shut and thought perhaps she was feeling unwell. She gently knocked but didn't wait for a response before entering.


	19. Chapter 19

It took her seconds to realise the situation and she quickly withdrew from the bedroom covering her eyes. They were clothed but she didn't notice.

"Sorry, sorry I didn't realise". She blurted. She felt sick. She wasn't sure if it was because Vera didn't answer her and she was convinced she was going to find her unconscious on the floor, or the sheer embarrassment at barging into the bedroom and finding her with John.

Molly ran quickly down the stairs and grabbed her keys and yelled. "I'll be back later".

Vera called out as she quickly fixed her clothes into place and made her way onto the landing. She could see the headlights of the car disappear away and as she turned John was standing at the bedroom door. She looked at him and shook her head. "I have never been so embarrassed".

John gave her a coy smile.

"It's not funny". Vera responded. She ran downstairs and tried calling Molly's mobile but it went straight to voice mail. "I better go find her... Come on I will drop you home".

After Vera dropped John off her phone rang and Molly's name was displayed on the screen.

"Where are ya pet". Vera asked.

"I thought I would make myself scarce for a bit, I wanted to surprise you, I should have called".

Vera raised her hand to her forehead, she could feel her face getting hotter and hotter as the embarrassment swept through her. "You shouldn't have left, I am sorry, I had no idea you were coming up. I have just dropped John home. I will see you back at the cottage".

She hung up and made her way back.

As Vera entered the cottage she made her way into the kitchen. Molly was making them a cup of tea. Vera noticed the takeaway cartons still on the side along with the bottle of whisky and it made her cringe. Molly turned and smiled as she handed her a cup of tea.

Vera felt her face flush again. "It's not what you think". Vera began. "It was my first takeaway, I have been looking after myself".

Molly raised her eyebrows. "I suppose you need to be keeping your strength up".

Vera laughed. "That's not what you think either".

"I missed you that's why I thought I would surprise you and stay an extra night".

Vera laughed. "I'm glad you did".

Molly picked her cup from the side and blew into it. "So come on then how did all that come about in such a short space of time".

Vera nodded towards the lounge and they both made their way into the fire.

"I'm waiting". Molly grinned.

"Oh". Vera waved her hand dismissively . "I don't know".

She sat back on the sofa and realised Molly was still waiting for a response, she wasn't the type to let things go.

"I bumped into him last week and we just got chatting. He invited me around for dinner, which was lovely so I thought I should return the favour".

Molly giggled.

"Not like that". Vera barked as though she was talking to a member of her team. She quickly changed her tone. "I just enjoyed his company".

"But you like him". Molly stated.

Vera shrugged. "I don't know. There's been a lot going on recently. He's a nice man. I am just too old for all of that".

Molly rolled her eyes. "Too old for what, too old for being happy. You are by no means too old. Give it a go and see how it goes".

Vera smiled, but it wasn't sincere, it was a sad smile. Molly briefly left the room and returned with a large whiskey and handed it to Vera as she sat beside her.

Vera took a sip on held the liquid in her mouth for a few seconds before swallowing.

"When was the last time you were in love". Molly asked.

Vera didn't meet her gaze. "Peter".

Molly took hold of her hand. "You haven't had a relationship since".

Vera shook her head. "None worth remembering".

"And John"

Vera moved her hand and put a little distance between them on the sofa. She never opened up to anyone, she didn't have anyone to open up to and was a little taken aback by Molly's genuine interest. She had a way of drawing her out. She found Molly very easy to talk to and felt she could say anything. She kept Joe at arms length and when he would pry she was only short of verbally decapitating him.

Vera shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because he reminds me of Peter" . She paused briefly. "Maybe because of you" Molly watched Vera take another sip from her glass and waited. "I had nobody after Peter died. I had to make the saddest and hardest decision to give you away, give you a better life. I was devastated and I had nobody. My Dad refused to even acknowledge any of it ever happened. 'clear up you own mess' he said to me and 'don't come back here until you do'. I just wanted my Mam back. She would have made it all OK. If ever I needed anybody it was then. I suppose after that I just distanced myself from attachments. I protected myself from ever feeling like that again. If I didn't fall in love then I couldn't get hurt. I cried and cried and it was a very dark time. I didn't even think I wanted a future, not without you and not without him. My whole world fell apart and all I had was work, that was got me through it in the end".

Molly could feel her eyes well up and tried hard to not let Vera see. She had been broken by her past and Molly felt she needed to be strong for her.

"I am here now, and I am not going anywhere". Molly whispered.

Vera patted Molly's hand and gave grateful smile. "You should have always been here."

"Come here". Molly whispered again and she moved up beside Vera pulling her into her chest. Vera wrapped her arm around Molly's waist and she couldn't help but sob. It was a release.

They didn't move. She just held tightly onto Vera. It was years of pain and she felt she needed to let it out. Vera was like a small child seeking solace. She always put on the hard exterior especially when it came to her job, but here she sat, guards down and she felt safe within her company. She felt as though she could say anything and not be judged for it. It was just like being in Peter's company.

"I didn't want to meet you. I wrote the reply but I didn't send it, Joe did behind my back. I just couldn't face it". Vera said softly without moving. "I didn't want to meet you in case you didn't like me, in case I would loose you again and I couldn't bare the though of it".

Molly kissed Vera gently on the top of her head. "Of course I would like you, you are my mother.".

The very words surprised Vera. She sat up, looked at Molly and smiled.

Molly wiped Vera's face with a tissue. "You are. You did the right thing, it just didn't feel like it at the time. Let's look to the future instead of living in the past".

Vera nodded. "Oh look at me moaning on, I have upset you now too".

"You haven't upset me. I want us to be able to talk properly talk to each other. I have spent my life wondering what you were like. Wondering if I was in any way like you. The minute I met you it felt right, familiar, I can't explain it. I just knew I wanted to get to know you. From the first time I came up here I felt a sense of belonging. I would give up everything down south to stay up here in a heartbeat."

Vera laughed. "You wouldn't".

"I would". Molly assured her. "I love it, and I love being with you."

"I would love having you up here permanently but your life is down south. Your flat, your friends your boyfriend."

Molly shook her head. " I think I would give it a go.

Vera slowly kissed her and rested her forehead on Molly's cheek as she briefly shut her eyes. "Yeah well we have so much lost time to make up for. I guess I was so used to my own company I started to enjoy it. But since having you up here the house feels empty when you have gone."

Molly whispered. "Promise me something".

"Go on". Vera ordered.

Molly cleared her throat. "Give John a chance, he's a nice man and I think he will make you happy. I saw it that day at his house. There was something there and I think you just need to go with it. Another thing, that we always talk to each other about anything, don't push me out. Joe said you can be a complex character at times, challenging."

Vera nodded in agreement as though she was processing the request. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Shall I get us a drink".  
Vera stood up. "No. I will get them you stay where you are".

She returned with a big glass of wine for Molly and another whiskey for herself.


End file.
